I'll Follow The Sun
by Nikkster
Summary: A J/TK songfic. Sorry, but I don't do any more NJO or YJK fanfics anymore.


A/N: This songfic is set to the Beatles song I'll Follow the Sun. I own neither the characters nor the Beatles.

_One day you'll look and see I've gone,  
For tomorrow may rain so I'll follow the sun._

Jacen Solo watched her from a distance, that beautiful ruler of sixty-three star systems that had stolen his heart. Of course, she never did have his heart, exactly. She just didn't understand his love, his dire need for her to notice him. Jaina knew it, but she couldn't help. She was too busy with Zekk. Jacen was so happy for his sister that she finally landed herself a boyfriend, but he wanted to be the radiant twin. The twin with a glow all their own, a glow of happiness and love. These days, Jacen's glow was more of a sad and dismal one. So he just tried to love her as best as he can, making sure all of the attempted attempts at her life stayed attempted. Making sure she had an arm to lean on, a shoulder to cry on. And it was breaking his heart. They were closer than they had ever been, but not in the way Jacen wanted it to be.

_Some day you'll know I was the one,  
But tomorrow may rain so I'll follow the sun._

Tenel Ka replied to the ambassador from the Gourdinustem system, but it was an automatic answer. Her eyes were focused on the lonely man behind the ambassador. He was sitting in a chair by the wall, chocolate hair mussed slightly, complimenting his handsome features. His brandy-brown eyes were troubled. Her grey must have been unfocused, because the ambassador left, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She just looked at Jacen, his formal clothes mussed a little more than his hair. He loved her, she knew it. She loved him back, but she wasn't allowed to. **Find a consort, bear an heir. **Jacen couldn't be her consort, it just wouldn't work. So she just loved him from afar. He never would know. And it was breaking her heart. They were closer than they ever had been, but just not how Tenel Ka wanted it to be.

_And now the time has come so my love I must go,  
And though I lose a friend in the end you will know, oh_

So he decided to leave the event. Watching Tenel Ka all night was too hard. He'd go to his quarters, pack up, and leave a note for her. He'd call Jaina and hitch a ride to Coruscant or Yavin 4. Get a mission or something. But before any of that, Tenel Ka came over, a cup of Hapan fruit punch in her hand. She pulled a chair over with the Force, and then sat down next to Jacen.

She said, "I was wondering what you were doing way over here, Friend Jacen." **Friend Jacen. **That hopeless phrase that he loved and hated. **Friend Jacen.**

Tenel Ka raised her eyebrows. "You did not answer."

Jacen smiled and nodded. "I guess I didn't."

Tenel Ka shook her head. "Why aren't you standing next to me, telling me through the Force if they are dangerous or not? I miss it when you make jokes about the other dignitaries."

**So she misses me. Well, that's the first step.**

"I also miss the simple conversations we have without using my bothersome title."

"Queen Mother, I do not understand. What bothersome title?"

She smiled a wide, true gorgeous smile. Her laugh, though short was musical. Jacen smiled, proud of himself. "I don't either, Master Solo," she said, smiling as she did.

Jacen could not think of a reply, so he said with a smile, "Touché."

Tenel Ka took a sip of punch. Her one full arm was sheathed in an ice blue glove that matched her halter-top gown. There was a ring with a dark blue stone on her middle finger. There was a matching stone where the halter top met her long dress. Her titian hair was pulled up into a fancy bun. A crown set with the same dark blue stone was the only other jewelry that she wore. Tenel Ka raised her eyebrows at Jacen's scrutiny, at Jacen's sweeping gaze.

_One day you'll find that I have gone,  
For tomorrow may rain so I'll follow the sun._

Tenel Ka found herself the subject of Jacen's eyes as he looked at her up and down. Her noble beauty seemed to register in his mind, for he leaned back in his chair and said, "Why does the Queen Mother of Hapes need a Jedi master bodyguard?"

The dreaded question. "I don't. But it's nice having a familiar face in the palace, nice having someone I can trust, nice having a good friend to be Tenel Ka with."

Jacen smiled a faint smile. "Thank you. I'm glad you consider me a friend."

**Is he being sarcastic?**

_And now the time has come so my love I must go,  
And though I lose a friend in the end you will know, oh_

"Well, what else would you be?"

Jacen smiled faintly and replied, "Touché."

Tenel Ka smiled faintly as well.

"I would like you to… never mind."

Jacen nearly jumped out of his seat at her words. **So she does love me, after all!**

"What?"

"I… never mind."

Jacen didn't smile, but put on his concerned look. "You can tell me everything, you know."

_One day you'll look and see I've gone,  
For tomorrow may rain so I'll follow the sun._

**No I can't. I can't tell you how I feel.**

"I can?"

Jacen rolled his eyes, still managing to look concerned as he did so. "Of course. I will always be here for you, Tenel. Always."

"I can't tell you what I feel about you." **Did I really just say that??**

"Why not?"

"Because it wouldn't work. The Queen Mother can't have her feelings in the open like that."

"It wouldn't have to be like that. Just tell me. I'm your friendly face in the palace, remember?"

**NO!! My secrets should stay secrets!!**

"Jacen, I always will want more than we have. It's not possible."

**Did I just say that??**

"Well, Tenel, I always will too. So maybe... I dunno."

**Well, no more secrets, at least...**

"I'm sorry, Jasa. It wouldn't work."

**Why do I have to be so heartless??**

"Why not??"

**C'mon, Tenel. Please?**

"Because the Queen Mother can't choose her consort because of her desires, Jasa-"

She was cut off, the band had started to play dancing music. It was spinning out the song that had been stuck in his and Tenel Ka's heads the whole evening.

"One day you'll look and see that I have gone,

For tomorrow may rain so I'll follow the sun," the lead singer continued to do his job as couples flowed out onto the dance floor.

Jacen stood up and dusted himself off. He held out his hand to Tenel, ignoring her protests. Finally, Tenel Ka stopped to protest and put her punch down. Her gloved hand was in Jacen's as he lead her to the dance floor.

**I have got to be kidding myself, where in the galaxy did this courage come from?**

His hand was warm on her half-exposed back, and her hand felt so nice sheathed in his.

Tenel Ka leant forward to whisper something in his ear as the song started to wind to its end.

"And now the time has come so my love I must go,

And though I lose a friend in the end you will know, oh," the way the lead singer sang didn't provoke the assumption that he was doing this for money, but for hte love of music.

And as he sang the words, "One day you'll look and see I've gone,

For tomorrow may rain so I'll follow the sun," and the band stopped to play music,

Jacen leaned across to Tenel Ka and pressed his lips to hers.

(Fin)


End file.
